Ruri
by Ilunae
Summary: Elle deviendrait une super-héroïne quand elle serait plus grande. C'était la conviction qu'avait la jeune Ruri tout juste âgée de trois ans. Elle savait déjà qu'elle avait tout pour devenir une héroïne comme ses idoles.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku. Shinkami, Seroroki, Kirimina et Momojirou sont aussi mentionnés.

* * *

Elle deviendrait une super-héroïne quand elle serait plus grande. C'était la conviction qu'avait la jeune Ruri tout juste âgée de trois ans. Elle savait déjà qu'elle avait tout pour devenir une héroïne comme ses idoles.

Pour commencer tout le monde dans son entourage s'accordait à dire qu'elle était une enfant en avance pour son âge. Elle savait déjà faire beaucoup de choses que les autres enfants n'étaient pas capables de faire. Elle était très intelligente et, comprenait tout rapidement.

Aussi ses parents avaient des alters très forts. Ils auraient pu devenir des héros s'ils l'avaient voulu. C'était aussi le cas de celui de son grand-père. C'était donc quelque chose dans leur famille.

Il était donc logique pour elle d'avoir aussi un bon alter. Avec son futur alter, elle pourrait devenir une grande héroïne. Elle pourrait arrêter tous les vilains. En fait, ils n'oseraient même pas se mettre en travers de son chemin. Elle serait la meilleure héroïne de tous les temps.

Ruri aimait beaucoup quand son grand-père lui rendait visite. Elle pouvait lui parler des héros autant qu'elle le voulait. Il acceptait de regarder des films de héros avec elle. Malheureusement, elle ne le voyait pas très souvent comme il travaillait beaucoup.

"Papy !" cria elle en s'élançant vers l'homme qui l'attrapa au vol.

"Alors comment va ma futur héroïne, aujourd'hui ?"

"Très bien !"

Ils commencèrent à discuter des héros. Comme toujours, il lui demandait si ses héros préférés n'avaient pas changé. La petite fille répondit que c'était toujours les mêmes.

"Midbreaker, Kacchan, Earphone Jack, Celsius, Uravity et Creati ! Même qu'un jour je me marierais avec Creati !"

Son grand-père pouffa de rire.

"Tu sais qu'elle est déjà mariée à Earphone Jack ?"

"C'est pas grave ! Je veux bien me marier avec elle aussi ! On sera toutes les trois ensemble, comme ça !"

Son grand-père se remit à rire.

"Cela ferait un sacré ménage !"

Les élèves de sa classe étaient de plus en plus nombreux à avoir leurs alters. Ruri faisait partie de ceux dont l'alter ne s'était pas encore déclaré. Elle ne doutait pas d'en avoir un fort comme ses parents. Après tout, elle était destinée à devenir la meilleure héroïne du monde. Elle ne pouvait donc n'en avoir qu'un puissant.

"Tu as vu ce que je suis capable de faire, Ruri-chan ?" lui demanda l'une de ses camarades en faisant sortir des griffes de ses petites mains.

"Ouais !" répondit-elle en faisant la moue. "Ce n'est pas aussi bien que ce que je pourrais faire avec mon alter !"

"J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu auras comme alter, Ruri-chan !"

"Moi aussi !"

Avec son alter, elle était sûre que tous ses camarades seraient impressionnés.

Le temps passait et, son alter ne venait toujours pas. La plupart de ses camarades en avaient un, désormais.

"Dis maman !" dit elle en levant ses yeux vers sa mère.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma puce ?" demanda la femme en se baissant pour la regarder de ses yeux verts.

Tout le monde disait que Ruri était le portrait craché de sa mère. La petite fille avait toujours été contente quand elle entendait cela. Sa mère était une belle femme. Ce qui voulait dire que plus tard, elle serait aussi jolie qu'elle.

En plus d'être une héroïne super forte, elle serait aussi l'une des plus belles.

"Tu sais quand j'aurais mon alter ?"

"Je ne sais pas du tout ! Bientôt sans doute !"

"Il sera vraiment très puissant comme le tien, maman !"

C'était peut-être même la raison pour laquelle, il tardait un peu à se déclarer.

"Je n'en doute pas !"

Peu de temps après qu'elle eut cinq ans, sa maîtresse conseilla à sa mère de l'emmener voir un médecin comme son alter ne s'était toujours pas déclaré. Ce que fit la femme quelques jours plus tard. Le médecin fit donc passer à la petite fille plusieurs tests.

Il leur annonça les résultats un peu plus tard.

"Je suis sincèrement navré de vous annoncer cela !" commença il avec un air grave. "Mais il n'y a aucun doute possible ! Votre fille n'a pas d'alter et n'en aura jamais !"

Ruri fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot après avoir entendu cela. Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait y avoir une erreur. Cela ne pouvait être que ça. Après tout, elle était celle qui devait devenir la meilleur héroïne de tous les temps.

Pour cela, elle avait besoin d'un alter puissant. Tout comme c'était le cas de ses parents et du reste de sa famille. Elle devait en avoir un aussi bien que les leurs. Voire même beaucoup mieux.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Même les gamins les plus idiots de sa classe avaient un alter. Certains en avaient un complètement inutile mais, cela ne changeait pas qu'ils en avaient. Alors pourquoi elle n'en avait pas ?

Ruri était la fille la plus douée de sa classe. Elle était celle qui apprenait le plus vite. Elle avait déjà commencé à lire les kanjis. Elle était même plus forte que les garçons de sa classe.

Alors, il était logique pour elle d'avoir un alter puissant. Le plus fort de tous les élèves de sa classe. Parce qu'elle était meilleure qu'eux. Avec cela, elle deviendrait la meilleure des héroïnes.

Le médecin ne pouvait donc pas dire la vérité.

Quand elle fut de retour chez elle, Ruri décida de poser la question à sa mère.

"Maman ! Ce qu'a dit le docteur, c'est pas vrai, hein ? Je vais bientôt avoir mon alter, hein ?"

"Ma chérie !" dit sa mère en la regardant droit dans les yeux. "Le docteur n'a aucune raison de mentir sur ça !"

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Sa mère devait être de son côté et, lui dire qu'elle aurait bientôt son alter. C'était ce qu'elle devait lui dire.

"Mais, je dois devenir une super-héroïne !" protesta la petite fille."J'ai besoin d'un alter, hein ?"

Sa mère ne put pas lui répondre à ce moment-là.

"Est-ce que je peux devenir une héroïne si j'ai pas d'alter !"

"Je ne sais pas, chérie !" fut la réponse de sa mère.

Encore une fois, ce n'était pas ce que Ruri voulait entendre. Elle voulait que sa mère lui dît qu'elle pouvait devenir une héroïne comme ses idoles. C'était ce qu'elle aurait dû lui dire.

"Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un héro sans alter !" lui expliqua sa mère, toujours très calme. "Mais, ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas essayer !"

Elle pouvait toujours essayé ? Sa mère pensait donc qu'elle avait encore une chance de devenir une héroïne. Elle avait raison. Ruri n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner son rêve. Elle deviendrait une héroïne même si elle n'avait pas d'alter.

Son grand-père vint lui rendre visite peu de temps après cela.

"Tes parents m'ont appris que tu n'avais pas d'alter !" lui dit-il en prenant un air sérieux. "Tout va bien ?"

"Oui !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, alors ?"

"J'ai pas changé d'avis !" dit la petite fille en serrant les poings. "Je compte toujours devenir la meilleure héroïne de tous les temps !"

Son grand-père pouffa de rire.

"Eh bien ! Tu as l'air déterminée, en tout cas !" dit-il en posant une main sur la tête de la petite fille pour caresser ses cheveux blonds.

"Tu penses que je peux le faire, papy ?"

"Oui !"

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui, vraiment ! Je suis sûre que tu deviendra une très grande héroïne, plus tard !"

Ruri eut un grand sourire. Son grand-père croyait qu'elle pouvait le faire. Il le croyait vraiment. Si lui le croyait, alors elle pouvait y croire elle aussi.

Sa mère l'avait inscrite pour des cours de karaté. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'alter, qu'elle ne pouvait pas apprendre à se battre. Ruri prenait ces cours très au sérieux.

Comme elle n'avait pas d'alter, elle devait compenser cela en devenant plus forte. La petite fille avait de la chance d'apprendre vite. Même sans alter, elle pouvait devenir l'une des meilleures de sa classe.

Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours mais, elle ne lâcherait pas. Ses parents et son grand-père croyaient en elle. C'était ce qui l'aidait à avancer. Elle ne pouvait pas les décevoir.

Elle ferait tout pour devenir une héroïne.

Sa mère avait prévenu sa maîtresse d'école qu'elle n'avait pas d'alter. Cette dernière l'avait dit aux autres enfants. Depuis, la majorité d'entre eux l'évitaient ou se moquaient d'elle.

"Regardez, c'est Ruri !" fit un des garçons de sa classe.

"Ah oui ! Celle qui disait qu'elle aurait le meilleur alter de toute la classe !"

"Elle s'y croyait trop !"

"Ouais, enfin elle continue de s'y croire ! Elle pense toujours qu'elle peut devenir une héroïne !"

"Comme si une fille sans alter pouvait devenir une héroïne !"

"Elle pourra jamais rien faire, en fait !"

"Ouais, elle sert à rien !"

Ils pouffèrent de rire. Ruri pouvait déjà sentir son sang bouillir. Elle allait leur montrer si elle ne servait à rien. S'il croyaient qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, ils allaient le regretter.

Elle s'élança sur eux pour les frapper. Il fallut au moins deux adultes pour séparer les enfants.

La maîtresse l'avait mise à l'écart des autres enfants en attendant l'arrivée de sa mère. Ruri avait été un peu blessée pendant la bagarre mais, elle était fière d'elle. Les garçons avaient eu beaucoup plus mal qu'elle. Elle leur avait montré que même sans alter, elle pouvait se battre.

Sa mère arriva environ une demi-heure plus tard. La femme vit le visage de sa fille couvert de bleus. Elle se dirigea vers elle en prenant un air inquiet.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, ma puce ?"

La directrice de l'école qui surveillait Ruri depuis qu'elle avait été séparée de ses camarades, se décida à prendre la parole.

"Madame Tamiya, votre fille s'est battue avec des garçons de sa classe !"

"Ce sont des garçons qui l'ont attaquée ? Vous avez appelez leurs parents ?"

"Non madame, c'est votre fille qui les a attaqués !" expliqua l'autre femme en prenant un air sévère. Les yeux de sa mère s'écarquillèrent. "Et je dois vous dire que cela fait plus de vingt ans que je fais ce métier et que je n'ai jamais vu une enfant aussi enragée ! Elle a mordu sa maîtresse quand cette dernière a voulu l'attraper !"

Sa mère ne dit rien et se contenta de la fixer du regard.

"Bien !" fit-elle en faisant signe à Ruri de se lever. Elle la fit se tenir debout devant la directrice de l'école. "Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire à la directrice de ton école ?"

Ruri se tint droite et regarda la femme droit dans les yeux.

"Ça leur apprendra à se moquer de moi ! La prochaine fois, je leur ferais la peau !"

Ce n'était pas du tout ce que sa mère avait voulu entendre.

Suite à cet incident, ses parents furent obligés de la changer d'école. Sa maîtresse ne la voulait plus dans sa classe et, la directrice ne voulait pas la mettre dans une autre classe. D'après elle, son comportement avait été inacceptable. D'autant plus qu'elle avait refusé de s'excuser.

Sa mère lui avait passé un sacré savon quand elle s'était retrouvée seule avec elle. Ruri ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle n'avait fait que de donner une leçon à ceux qui avaiten osé se moquer d'elle.

Quand son grand-père vint lui rendre visite, il lui parla de sa bagarre.

"Ta mère m'a dit que tu t'es battue avec des garçons de ton école ! Il t'ont pas loupée à ce que je vois !"

Ruri prit un air fier avant de répondre.

"Tu devrais voir leurs têtes !"

Son grand-père pouffa de rire.

"Oui, elle m'a aussi dit que tu les avais bien arrangés, toi aussi ! Et pourquoi tu t'es battue avec eux ?"

"Ils se sont moqués de moi parce que j'ai pas d'alter !"

"Il faut pas te chercher toi, hein ?"

Ruri secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

"Mais, tu sais Ruri-chan ! Tu dois pas te battre avec les autres enfants quand ils se moquent de toi !"

Ruri fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ils s'étaient moqués d'elle et, elle les avait remis à leur place. C'était bien ce qu'elle devait faire de son point de vue.

"Pourquoi ?"

"C'est pas le comportement d'une héroïne ! C'est les vilains qui se battent contre des personnes qui se moquent d'eux !"

"Mais ces garçons étaient méchants avec moi ! Ce sont eux les vilains !"

"Pas vraiment, Ruri-chan !" dit son grand-père en posant une main sur son épaule. "Ces garçons sont juste des idiots ! Si les autres se moquent de toi, tu dois leur montrer que tu es au dessus d'eux ! Comme une vraie héroïne !"

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors ?"

"Les ignorer ! Ne leur répond pas !"

"Mais..."

"Je sais que ça peut être difficile, Ruri-chan ! Mais c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire ! Ne leur donne aucune attention ! Tu vaux bien mieux qu'eux !"

"Je peux donc jamais me battre ?"

"Pas tant qu'on ne t'attaque pas !"

"Mais, ils m'ont attaquée !"

"Pas physiquement ! Tant que quelqu'un ne cherche pas à te frapper, tu dois pas utiliser la violence ! Tu comprends ?"

"Oui !"

Si son grand-père lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas se battre, il devait avoir raison. Il savait mieux qu'elle. Elle voulait devenir une héroïne, pas une vilaine.

Sa nouvelle école n'était pas très différente de l'ancienne. Ruri devint très vite la meilleur élève comme elle était toujours en avance pour son âge. Comme dans son autre école, tout le monde était au courant qu'elle n'avait pas d'alter.

Quand sa maîtresse lui avait demandé quel était son alter, elle avait bien été obligée de dire la vérité. Ruri n'était pas une menteuse. Elle avait décidé qu'elle deviendrait une héroïne et, les héroïnes ne mentaient pas.

Comme dans son autre école, elle recevait des moqueries de la part de ses camarades. Elle ne leur répondait pas. Elle avait promis à son grand-père de ne pas se battre avec les autres élèves tant qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à la frapper.

Ce n'était pas facile. A chaque fois qu'elle les entendait dire qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rien faire de sa vie, elle avait envie de leur foncer dessus et de leur faire ravaler leurs mots. C'était difficile de se comporter comme une vraie héroïne mais, elle tenait bon.

Elle était la meilleure élève de leur classe et, cela prouvait bien qu'elle valait mieux qu'eux. Elle le savait. La plupart d'entre eux avaient encore du mal à compter et à lire.

Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'enrager au fond d'elle. Elle se défoulait donc pendant ses cours de karaté. C'était le seul moment où elle avait le droit de se battre d'une certaine façon.

Elle avait huit ans quand elle surprit une conversation entre ses parents qu'elle n'aurait sans doute dû jamais entendre.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu continues de lui dire qu'elle peut devenir une héroïne !" venait de dire son père.

"Je n'ai pas envie de briser son rêve !" fut la réponse de sa mère. "Elle est encore très jeune !"

"Mais, elle croit vraiment qu'elle va devenir une héroïne !"

"Mais moi aussi, je pensais que j'allais en devenir une à son âge ! Et tu vois, j'ai changé d'avis ! Ça va lui passer un jour !"

"Tu dis ça depuis qu'on a appris qu'elle n'avait pas d'alter et, cela ne lui ait toujours pas passé !"

"C'est parce que c'est une enfant ! Tous les enfants veulent devenir des héros à cet âge !"

"Oui mais les autres ont plus de chances qu'elle ! Comme ils ont des alters !"

"Je sais ça !"

"Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas la vérité ? Elle ne pourra jamais devenir une héroïne ! Au lieu de ça, tu préfères lui faire suivre des cours de karaté en lui disant que ça l'aidera à en devenir une !"

"Elle en a besoin !"

"J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ?"

"C'est une fille qui n'a pas d'alter ! Elle a besoin d'apprendre à se défendre !"

"D'accord pour ça ! Mais tu devrais lui dire qu'elle ne peut pas devenir une héroïne comme ça !"

"C'est encore trop tôt, je te dis !"

"C'est toujours ce que tu dis ! Mais elle est intelligente ! Si tu lui explique pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu qu'elle devienne une héroïne, elle pourra le comprendre !"

Ruri avait décidé de retourner dans sa chambre après cela. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas devenir une héroïne.

Sa mère lui avait dit de tout faire pour en devenir une. Qu'elle pouvait toujours essayé. En vérité, elle ne croyait pas du tout en elle. Sa mère ne voulait pas la voir devenir une héroïne. Elle ne l'avait jamais voulu.

Elle ne comprenait pas du tout. Comment sa mère pouvait lui mentir de cette façon ? Pourquoi elle ne voulait pas qu'elle réalisât son rêve ?

Les héros faisaient un travail nécessaire dans leur pays. Ils étaient ceux qui les protégeaient des vilains. Ruri voulait devenir comme eux pour cette raison. Tout le monde les aimait.

Alors pourquoi ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre sa mère.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait entendu, Ruru n'abandonna pas son rêve. Elle allait montrer à ses parents de quoi elle était capable. S'il y avait une seule personne capable de devenir une héroïne sans alter, ce serait elle. Elle prouverait qu'ils se trompaient sur elle.

Elle allait continuer de travailler le plus dur possible pour réaliser son rêve. Ruri n'en avait rien à faire des commentaires de ses camarades. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle valait.

Elle n'en avait rien à faire de ce que pensaient ses parents. Ils verraient bien qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle donnerait tout pour y arriver. Tant que son grand-père continuait de croire en elle, elle pourrait le faire.

Ce fut quand elle pensa à son grand-père qu'un doute s'immisça en elle. Et s'il était comme sa mère ? Il pourrait lui aussi lui mentir. Elle ne voulait pas y croire mais, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que sa mère lui mentirait de cette façon.

Si cela se trouvait il lui disait qu'elle pourrait y arriver juste pour lui faire plaisir. Elle allait donc devoir lui poser la question.

"Tout va bien Ruri-chan ?" demanda l'homme quand il vint la voir.

Ruri leva la tête vers son grand-père.

"Très bien ! Je continue de m'entraîner pour devenir une héroïne ! Je suis devenue beaucoup plus forte !"

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

"Je suis heureux de l'entendre ! Un jour, tu feras trembler tous les vilains de peur !"

En temps normal, elle aurait souri en entendant cela mais, pas cette fois. Elle avait toujours un doute sur la sincérité de son grand-père.

"Tu le penses vraiment ?"

"Oui, bien sûr !"

"Tu dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?"

"Pas du tout !" se défendit son grand-père en prenant un air sérieux. "Je te mentirais jamais, Ruri-chan !"

Elle le jaugea du regard. Il n'avait toujours pas l'air de mentir mais, c'était aussi le cas de ses parents. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait le croire ? Elle n'en était toujours pas sûre.

"Mais dis-moi pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?"

"Je peux te faire confiance ?"

"Bien sûr, Ruri-chan !"

"Tu diras rien à maman ou papa ?"

"Je te le promets !"

A son expression, il avait l'air de mieux comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

"Ils pensent pas que je peux pas devenir une héroïne parce que j'ai pas d'alter ! Et maman a jamais voulu que j'en devienne une !"

"Je vois !"

"Tu as pas l'air surpris ! Ils t'en ont parlé !"

"Non mais, je pense connaître les raisons de ta mère !"

Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Tu peux me dire ?"

"Non, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle t'en parle d'elle-même !"

"Mais elle veut pas m'en parler !"

"Alors, tu vas devoir attendre !"

"Et qu'est-ce que je fais en attendant ?"

"Fais comme si de rien n'était !"

Faire comme si de rien n'était, était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ruri avait besoin de réponse mais, sa mère ne voulait pas lui en donner.

Des années passèrent et sa mère ne lui dit jamais rien. En attendant, elle continuait de s'entraîner du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle était devenue beaucoup plus forte. Elle pouvait se battre contre des personnes plus grandes qu'elle.

Ruri travaillait aussi très dur à l'école. Ses camarades continuaient de l'éviter comme si elle avait une maladie contagieuse. Ruri se moquait pas mal d'eux. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ami comme eux.

Elle valait mieux qu'eux. Elle le savait. Son grand-père le lui avait dit. Elle était aussi la meilleure élève de sa classe. Personne n'arrivait à avoir des notes aussi bonnes qu'elle.

Quand elle rentra au collège, rien ne changea vraiment. Ruri en avait cependant marre de ne rien pouvoir faire. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un commettre un crime, elle avait envie d'intervenir.

Elle ne put pas s'en empêcher un jour. Elle avait vu un vilain attaquer une femme. Ruri n'avait pas réfléchi un seul instant avant de foncer droit sur le vilain. Son corps avait réagit avant qu'elle eut le temps de réfléchir. Elle réussit à le mettre à terre sans trop de problème

Le seul problème étant qu'il finit par se relever et l'attaquer. Ruri se défendit comme elle le pouvait mais, elle se rendit compte qu'il était trop fort pour elle.

En fin de compte, ce furent des héros qui lui vinrent en aide et qui arrêtèrent le vilain.

"Tout va bien petite ?" lui demanda Pinky. "Tu n'es pas blessée ?"

"Non, ça va ! Tu es Pinky ! Je suis trop contente de te rencontrer !"

C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait en vrai.

"C'est vrai ?"

Elle parla un peu avec l'héroïne et, elle finit par lui expliquer que c'était elle qui avait décidé de venir en aide à la femme qui avait été attaquée par le vilain.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça !" lui dit le partenaire de Pinky, Red riot. "Tu as eu de la chance qu'on était là pour venir te secourir !"

"Oui, ce que tu as fait été très dangereux !"

Ils finirent par l'emmener au commissariat pour prendre sa déposition. Le policier chargé de l'écouter lui fait un long sermon. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait avait été de se mettre en danger. Elle ne devait pas jouer aux héroïnes alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'au collège. Ce fut encore pire quand elle lui apprit qu'elle n'avait pas d'alter.

Ce fut sa mère qui vint la chercher au commissariat. Elle commença à l'interroger sur le chemin du retour.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de foncer comme ça ?"

"Je voulais bien faire ! Cette femme avait besoin d'aide !"

"Mais c'est aux héros de venir en aide aux gens qui en ont besoin !"

Ruri savait cela très bien. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait voulu intervenir. Elle était déjà une héroïne au fond d'elle.

"Eh bien, j'ai l'intention de devenir une héroïne plus tard ! Il faut bien que je commence quelque part !"

"Mais tu n'es pas encore une héroïne !" lui rappela sa mère. "Tu peux pas te battre contre les vilains comme ça !"

Sa mère continua de lui passer un savon. Ruri se contenta de l'écouter d'une seule oreille. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi, elle écouterait ce que lui disait une menteuse.

Quand elle revit son grand-père, il lui parla tout de suite de l'incident.

"Tu sais que j'ai entendu parler de tes exploits, Ruri-chan ?"

"Je m'en doute ! C'est maman qui t'en a parlé ?"

"Pas seulement !"

"Oh !"

"Mais tu sais Ruri-chan ! Tu dois pas faire ça !"

Ruri fronça les sourcils. Si elle n'avait pas été surprise quand sa mère lui avait dit cela, elle l'était plus de la part de son grand-père.

"Je comprend pas pourquoi ! J'ai aidé cette femme ! Comme tous les héros !"

"Oui mais, tu n'aurais pas dû ! Tu aurais dû attendre l'arrivée des héros !"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que tu n'es pas encore une héroïne !" lui expliqua il en prenant un air sérieux. "Tu n'as pas encore ton permis de héro ! Ce que as fait, était donc tu vigilantisme ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?"

Ruri avait déjà entendu parler de cela. Les vigilantes étaient des personne qui voulaient faire le travail des héros mais, ils n'en étaient pas vraiment. Au yeux de la loi, ils étaient considérés comme des vilains.

"Oui ! Tu veux dire que j'ai agit comme une vilaine ?"

"Oui, même si tu voulais bien faire ! Tu vas devoir encore attendre un moment avant de pouvoir devenir une héroïne !"

Ruri baissa les yeux au sol.

"Est-ce que tu penses toujours que je peux le faire ?"

"Est-ce que tu veux vraiment devenir une héroïne ?"

Ruri releva la tête d'un coup.

"Bien sûr, c'est mon plus grand rêve !"

"Alors tu y arriveras !" répondit l'homme en posant une main sur sa tête. "Je sais que tu peux le faire !"

La jeune fille sourit. Oui, elle pouvait le faire. Son grand-père croyait toujours en elle et c'était le principal.

Elle revit son grand-père quelques semaines plus tard.

"J'ai quelque chose d'important dont je veux te parler, Ruri-chan !"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda elle, curieuse.

"Avant cela, laisse-moi te raconter une petite histoire ! Tu veux bien ?"

Ruri acquiesça et, il commença son histoire. Il lui parla d'un garçon qui était né sans alter comme elle. A l'école, ses camarades se moquaient de lui et, lui disaient qu'il ne servait à rien. C'était aussi le cas de ses professeurs. Même sa propre mère bien que gentille, ne croyait pas vraiment en lui.

Malgré cela, il voulait toujours devenir un héro. Pendant toute son enfance, il n'avait eu que cette idée en tête. Il passait son temps à regarder des films de héros. Surtout sur son idole All Might. Ruri savait bien qui était All Might. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais, il avait été pendant longtemps le symbole de paix dans leur pays.

Il ne faisait pas que cela. Il prenait beaucoup de notes sur les héros pour son avenir. Il faisait cela aussi sur les vilains et, ses camarades de classe. Surtout sur son ami d'enfance qui le malmenait, lui aussi.

Il avait beau avoir tout le monde contre lui, il n'avait jamais renoncé à son rêve. Il avait continué de croire qu'il pourrait devenir un héro.

Il y eut cependant un jour où il avait commencé à ne plus vraiment y croire. Ce jour-là, ses camarades et ses professeurs s'étaient moqués de lui parce qu'il voulait entrer à Yuei.

Il avait aussi été attaqué par un vilain et, il avait été sauvé par son idole. Il avait demandé à ce dernier s'il pouvait devenir un héro sans alter. All Might lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas possible. Ce jour-là, il avait presque abandonné son rêve.

Cependant, ce jour-là, son ami d'enfance se fit lui aussi attaquer par le même vilain et, il vola à son secours. Il n'arriva pas vraiment à le sauver mais, All Might avait vu son acte de bravoure. Il lui avait donc dit qu'il pouvait devenir un héro.

Plus tard, il lui avait confié son alter et, le garçon avait pu entrer à Yuei. Il s'était entraîné avant de pouvoir recevoir son alter mais, il avait réussi à devenir un héro. Tout comme son idole.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

"C'est une jolie histoire mais, elle est fausse, pas vrai ?"

Il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas être vraie. Ce genre de choses ne pouvaient pas arriver. Il avait dû inventer cette histoire juste pour lui remonter le moral. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'un héro vint la voir pour lui offrir son alter.

"Elle est totalement vraie, Ruri-chan ! Je te mentirais jamais !"

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui et tu veux que je te dise qui est ce héro qui a reçu son alter de la part d'All Might ?"

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec impatience.

"Deku !"

"Deku ?" demanda elle les yeux écarquillés. "Tu veux dire le second papa de maman ?"

"Tout juste !"

Ruri ne l'avait jamais rencontré comme il était mort des années avant sa naissance. Elle savait surtout ce qu'elle avait entendu de lui à l'école. Sa mère ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui. Ce que Ruri savait, c'était que Deku avait été un grand héro pendant plusieurs années avec son partenaire, Kacchan. Ensemble, ils avaient été le wonder duo. Jusqu'à la mort du héro Deku en tout cas.

Kacchan était par la suite devenu le seul symbole de paix dans leur pays. Il y avait cependant d'autres héros qui pourraient prétendre au titre ces derniers temps.

Ruri avait toujours du mal à croire à cette histoire. Pourtant son grand-père lui avait dit qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Lui non plus n'aimait pas le mensonge.

"C'est vraiment arrivé ?"

"Oui ! Et avant sa mort il m'a confié son alter !"

"Oh !"

Son grand-père avait donc le même alter qu'All Might. Il était encore plus impressionnant que ce qu'elle avait cru.

"Tu sais pourquoi je te parles de tout ça, Ruri-chan ?"

"Non !"

"Je vais devoir bientôt prendre ma retraite ! Je pourrais plus faire mon travail en tant qu'héro bientôt !"

"Oh !"

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Son grand-père était toujours très fort. Il était toujours le meilleur héro qui existait.

"Ruri-chan, si je t'ai raconté tout ça, c'est parce que je veux que tu soit la prochaine à recevoir One for all !"

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à entendre cela.

Ruri n'en revenait toujours pas. Son grand-père lui avait dit qu'il voulait lui confier son alter. Un alter qui était très puissant. Avec cela, elle pouvait être sûre que son rêve de devenir une grande héroïne se réaliserait. Elle allait pouvoir prendre sa revanche sur toutes les personnes qui s'étaient moquées d'elle.

Elle allait pouvoir montrer à tout le monde de quoi elle était capable. Elle allait recevoir One for all et, elle apprendrait à le maîtriser. Comme cela elle deviendrait la meilleure héroïne de tous les temps.

Son grand-père lui avait dit qu'il lui laisserait un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Ruri savait cependant déjà ce qu'elle déciderait. Elle avait déjà déjà choisi de recevoir cet alter.

Il lui avait aussi dit de parler avec sa mère avant cela. Ruri n'en avait pas vraiment envie mais, elle lui avait promis qu'elle le ferait. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne qui brisait ses promesses.

Elle n'avait cependant aucune intention de l'écouter si cette dernière lui disait qu'elle devait refuser cet alter. Sa décision était déjà prise.

Ruri avait eu l'intention de parler avec sa mère le plus tôt possible. Pour cela, elle devait attendre d'être seule avec elle. Son grand-père lui avait bien dit qu'elle devait garder le secret au sujet de One for all. Son père ne devait pas être mis au courant. Elle pouvait en parler avec sa mère parce qu'elle en savait déjà beaucoup à ce sujet. Il en avait parler avec elle avant de tout dire à Ruri.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que sa mère fût celle à lui en parler avant.

"Ton grand-père t'a parlé de One for all, pas vrai ?"

"Oui, il a dit qu'il voulait me le confier !"

"Je sais ! Il me l'a dit !"

"Tu vas me dire que tu veux pas que j'accepte sa proposition ? Si c'est le cas, tu peux toujours courir !"

"Tu fais ce que tu veux, Ruri ! C'est à toi de prendre cette décision, pas à moi !" lui répondit sa mère qui avait l'air sincère. "Je voudrais juste que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire ! Après ça, si tu veux toujours de cet alter, je respecterais ta décision !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire si tu es d'accord pour que je reçoive cet alter ?"

"Ça risque d'être long ! Mais je veux que tu saches pour quelle raison j'ai décidé de ne pas devenir une héroïne !"

Sa mère commença par lui parler de son enfance. Quand elle était petite, elle aussi avait l'intention de devenir une héroïne comme ses parents. Elle avait toutes les bonnes raisons de vouloir choisir cette voix. Elle était la fille des deux meilleurs héros du pays. Contrairement à Ruri, elle avait un alter déjà puissant avec lequel, elle aurait pu sauver beaucoup de gens.

Elle lui parla du temps qu'elle passait à regarder les films de héros. Elle ne voyait pas uniquement les héros à la télé mais, aussi dans sa vraie vie. Beaucoup des héros qu'elle admirait, se trouvaient être des amis ou des collègues de ses parents.

Sa mère avait déjà donc rencontré beaucoup de héros dans son enfance. Une fois, elle avait failli rendre Ingenium fou quand il devait la gardait. Elle avait été avec les enfants de Red riot et Pinky, ainsi que le fils de Cellophane et Celsius. Ils avaient passé leur temps à courir dans tous les sens. Puis, ils s'étaient cachés dans un endroit que le héro ne connaissait pas.

Il avait été tellement inquiet pour eux, qu'il avait été sur le point d'appeler la police pour les retrouver. En fin de compte, les enfants étaient sortis de leur cachette avant qu'il n'eut le temps de le faire. Ils avaient eu faim.

Ingenium n'avait pas été sa seule victime. Sa mère avait été une enfant turbulente, elle aussi. Aussi, elle passait beaucoup de temps avec les enfants des autres héros à cette époque.

"Certains sont toujours mes amis, d'ailleurs ! On se parle encore sur Internet !"

Ruri aurait bien aimé les rencontrer. Elle aurait bien voulu savoir à quoi ressemblaient les amis de sa mère. Elle lui avait dit que certains étaient devenus des héros, eux aussi. Ruri se demandait bien de quels héros il pouvait s'agir.

Sa mère avait aussi assisté à plusieurs mariages pendant sa jeunesse. Ses parents, Deku et Kacchan étaient des héros très appréciés par les autres. Ils étaient donc invités par tout le monde.

"Papa Deku pleurait à chaque fois ! Et Papa Kacchan râlait un peu pour le fun !"

Ruri aurait bien voulu voir cela. Il était vrai que son grand-père était un grand râleur. Il faisait attention quand il était avec elle mais, parfois il craquait quand même.

Sa mère avait donc assisté au mariage de Creati et Earphone Jack, ainsi que celui de Mindbreaker et Chargebolt. Elle lui expliqua qu'à chaque fois, elle passait son temps à jouer avec les autres enfants et, que les adultes finissaient toujours par courir pour les retrouver.

"On était de sacrées petites pestes quand j'y repense ! A chaque fois Ingenium nous faisait un sermon pour nous dire à quel point notre comportement était inacceptable en public ! Il avait sans doute raison sur ce point !"

Sa mère avait donc eu une enfance joyeuse avec ses parents et, les autres héros. Malheureusement, tout ne pouvait pas être rose. La vie de héro était très difficile et prenante. Sa mère avait pu rapidement s'en rendre compte. La plupart du temps elle était gardée par ses grand-parents quand ses pères devaient travailler. Parfois ils la confiaient aussi à d'autres héros. Ce qui lui permettait de jouer avec les autres enfants.

Il y avait aussi les risques du métier.

"Je crois que je devais être l'une des enfants qui devaient se rendre le plus souvent à l'hôpital alors que je n'étais même pas malade !"

Le métier de héro pouvait être dangereux et, ses parents avaient été souvent blessé.

"Quand c'était pour Papa Kacchan, je ne m'inquiétais pas trop ! Ce n'était jamais trop grave avec lui ! Mais Papa Deku se brisait souvent les os et, devait souvent rester à l'hôpital pendant plusieurs jours !"

Sa mère devait donc souvent lui rendre visite à l'hôpital avec son autre père. Elle avait donc pu voir ce qu'était la vie d'un héro, quand elle avait été très jeune.

Puis quand elle avait été adolescente, un drame était arrivé. Son père Deku n'avait pas été simplement blessé. Il était mort en faisant son travail. Ce jour-là une partie de son monde s'était effondre et, Ruri pouvait la comprendre.

Elle avait été au courant que son grand-père Deku était mort avant sa naissance mais, personne ne lui avait expliqué comment cela s'était passé. Ils ne lui avaient pas dit qu'il était mort en faisant son travail.

Après cela, elle s'était retrouvé plus souvent seule quand elle était la maison. Son second père devait beaucoup travaillé.

"C'est pour cette raison que j'ai abandonné l'idée de devenir une héroïne ! C'est un métier trop risqué pour moi !" lui expliqua elle. "C'était ce que je voulais te faire comprendre, Ruri ! C'est pour ça que j'espérais que tu ne suivrais pas dans cette voix !"

"Je comprends, Maman !"

Oui, elle pouvait la comprendre cette fois. Cela expliquait bien pourquoi elle ne voulait pas la voir devenir une héroïne. Sa mère avait juste peur pour elle. Elle pouvait comprendre cela.

"Malgré cela, si tu décides d'accepter de recevoir cet alter et, de devenir une héroïne, je respecterais ton choix et, je te soutiendrais !"

Ruri ne savait pas à quel point elle avait eu besoin d'entendre cela de la part de sa mère. Elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

"Merci Maman !"

Sa mère lui avait demandé de bien réfléchir avant de prendre sa décision. Ruri ne devait pas faire un choix qu'elle allait regretter plus tard. Elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi sa mère s'inquiétait.

Malgré cela, elle n'avait pas changé d'avis. Elle avait toujours l'intention de devenir une grande héroïne. Elle avait conscience que ce ne serait pas une vie sans risque. C'était toujours en elle cependant. Quand elle voyait quelqu'un se faire attaquer par un vilain, elle avait envie d'intervenir.

Ruri ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie en tant que simple civile. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire un autre métier. Elle sentait qu'elle devait devenir une héroïne comme ses grand-parents.

Elle avait donc pris sa décision. Elle allait accepter de recevoir l'alter de son grand-père. Elle l'annonça donc en premier à sa mère.

"Je vois !" dit sa mère en la regardant droit dans les yeux. "Je te souhaite bon courage ! En tout cas, rappelle-toi que je serais toujours là pour toi !"

Ruri lui fit un grand sourire avant de sauter dans ses bras. Elle était contente de pouvoir parler librement avec elle. Elle avait bien fait d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Elle dut attendre un moment avant de pouvoir revoir son grand-père. Elle lui sauta dessus quand il vint lui rendre visite.

"On dirait que tu es en forme, aujourd'hui !"

"Oui !"

"Tu sais pourquoi, je suis là ?"

"Oui !"

"Donc qu'est-ce que tu as décidé ? Est-ce que tu veux toujours devenir une héroïne !"

Ruri serra les poings et, le regarda en prenant un air déterminé.

"Oui, je veux devenir la meilleure héroïne de tous les temps !"

"Rien que ça ! Tu vises déjà très haut !"

"C'est ce que je dois faire !"

"Tu sais qui tu me rappelles ?"

"Non ! Qui ?"

"Deku et moi !"

"Vraiment ?"

"Moi aussi quand j'étais petit, j'avais beaucoup d'ambition ! Je voulais devenir le meilleur héro qui surpasserait même All Might !"

"Et tu as réussi !"

Son grand-père lui fit un grand sourire.

"Oui, je suis devenu le meilleur héro avec Deku !"

Il était toujours le meilleur héro pour le moment. Même si cela allait changer, il resterait le meilleur héro aux yeux de Ruri.

"Et je ferais aussi bien que toi !"

L'homme pouffa de rire.

"Tu feras même sans doute mieux !"

"Tu crois vraiment ?"

"J'en suis même sûr !"

Ruri lui fit un énorme sourire. Elle espérait qu'il avait raison. Pour devenir la plus grande héroïne, elle avait fait beaucoup d'efforts depuis son enfance. Elle s'était beaucoup entraînée pour devenir plus forte. Elle devrait sans doute encore en faire à l'avenir. Elle savait qu'elle devrait d'abord rentrer dans une école de héros pour apprendre.

"Dis comment je fais pour recevoir ton alter, Papy ?"

"Tu vas devoir manger mes cheveux !"

"Beurk ! C'est pas drôle, Papy !"

Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise blague. Ruri n'avait aucune envie de manger les cheveux de son grand-père. Elle l'aimait beaucoup mais, elle n'avait pas envie de faire ça.

"Je suis très sérieux, Ruri-chan !"

"On peut pas faire autrement ?"

"Non, tu doit ingérer de mon ADN ! Comme cela, ils se mélangera au tien et tu recevra One for all !"

Il avait l'air très sérieux et, ce qu'il disait avait l'air de tenir la route. Elle n'allait donc pas pouvoir faire autrement.

"Très bien alors ! Si j'ai vraiment pas le choix !"

"T'en fais pas, ce ne sera qu'une petite mèche ! Mais avant ça, je vais d'abord vérifier des capacités ! Il faut que ton corps soit fort avant de recevoir One for all !"

Ruri débuta donc les entraînement avec son grand-père. Elle avait bien l'intention de lui montrer de quoi elle était capable. Elle devait lui montrer qu'elle était digne de recevoir son alter.

Son grand-père voulu d'abord voir si elle savait déjà se battre. Sa mère lui avait déjà dit qu'elle suivait des cours de karaté. Ruri espérait qu'elle arriverait à l'impressionner avec tout ce qu'elle avait appris.

"Woaaa ! Tu es déjà très forte, Ruri-chan !"

"C'est vrai ? Tu le penses vraiment ?"

L'avis de l'homme était toujours très important pour elle. Comme il était un grand héro, il savait de quoi il parlait.

"Oui, je peux voir que tu as déjà beaucoup travaillé pour atteindre ton rêve !"

"C'est vrai !"

"Bien, il faut toujours que je vérifie si ton corps est capable de recevoir One for all !"

"Et si c'est pas le cas ?"

Ruri espérait qu'il ne choisirait pas quelqu'un d'autre pour recevoir son alter. Elle espérait donc qu'elle serait à la hauteur.

"Dans ce cas, tu devras encore t'entraîner pour le recevoir !"

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement. Son grand-père n'avait pas l'intention de trouver un autre candidat pour son alter. Elle serait bien celle qui le recevrait, même si elle n'était pas encore assez forte.

Son grand-père lui fit passer toute une série de tests pour savoir si elle était capable de recevoir son alter. Ruri essayait de les passer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle savait qu'elle était déjà forte mais, ce n'était peut-être pas assez.

"Bien !" dit son grand-père au bout de deux semaines. "Je pense que tu es prête pour recevoir One for all !"

Les yeux de Ruri s'illuminèrent.

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui, vraiment !" répondit l'homme en posant une main sur sa tête. "Mais attention, ça veut pas dire que tout est fini pour toi ! Il va falloir que tu t'entraînes beaucoup pour le maîtriser !"

"Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit !"

Ruri reçut donc One for all de la part de son grand-père. Après cela, il vint la voir de plus en plus souvent comme il ne travaillait plus en tant que héro. Il avait décidé de prendre sa retraite pour s'occuper d'elle à temps plein.

Elle put se rendre compte qu'il ne plaisantait pas quand il lui disait qu'elle devait beaucoup s'entraîner pour apprendre à contrôler son alter. Il ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour souffler.

Ruri devait s'entraîner tous les jours. Ce n'était pas tous les jours facile mais, c'était ce qu'elle devait faire pour devenir une héroïne. Elle savait bien que son grand-père ne voulait que son bien.

Il l'avait mis en garde au sujet de son alter. Il lui avait expliqué que si elle ne le maîtrisait pas assez bien, elle pourrait se blesser. C'était ce qui était arrivé à son autre grand-père.

"Au début, Deku se pétait les os à chaque fois qu'il utilisait son alter ! Je préfère que tu n'en fasses pas autant !"

Elle était d'accord avec cela. Elle n'avait pas envie de se casser les os. Cela devait faire très mal et, elle n'aimait pas cela. Aussi, elle n'avait pas envie d'inquiéter ses parents. Sa mère savait tout au sujet de One for all mais, ce n'était pas le cas de son père.

Il avait été surpris quand il avait appris qu'elle avait un alter, en fin de compte. Ruri lui avait dit qu'il s'était juste déclaré comme cela sans prévenir. Elle lui avait dit que du coup, elle était sûre de devenir une héroïne.

Il avait accepté sa décision mais, elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il en pensait vraiment. S'il voyait qu'elle se blessait trop souvent, il pourrait vouloir lui faire changer d'avis. Elle devait donc éviter cela.

Quand elle fut en troisième année de collège, elle dut remplir un formulaire pour dire dans quel lycée elle voulait se rendre plus tard. Ruri avait rempli la case sans la moindre hésitation. Il était évident qu'elle ne pourrait choisir que cette école.

Yuei avait été l'école dans laquelle elle voulait aller depuis toujours. C'était l'école dans laquelle ses grand-parents avaient fait leurs études. Il y avait aussi d'autres très grand héros qui venaient de cette école. Comme All might qui avait été l'idole de ses grand-parents. Ruri aurait tellement aimé pouvoir le connaître, lui aussi.

Elle ne se doutait pas que cela lui arriverait d'une façon plus que spéciale. Quelque mois après avoir reçu son alter, elle commença à faire des rêves étranges. Un homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à un cadavre lui parlait.

"Je suis très content de pouvoir te rencontrer, jeune Ruri !"

La première fois, elle se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelque minutes pour se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait dans son lit dans sa chambre. Qu'il n'y avait pas de cadavre lui parlant.

Les rêves continuèrent et, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. D'habitude, elle faisait des rêves mais, elle ne s'en souvenait plus au réveil. Ces derniers temps, ils étaient plus que précis.

Il y avait toujours cet homme bizarre. Avec le temps, elle s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas vraiment un cadavre. Il devait être juste très malade. Puis la voix de l'homme se fit entendre dans sa tête.

"Wooooééé !" cria elle en sursautant.

"Oh ! Je suis désolé, jeune Ruri !" s'excusa la voix. "Je ne voulais pas te faire peur !"

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne d'autre avec elle. D'où pouvait bien venir cette voix ?

"Je suis en toi ?"

"En moi ?"

Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle était en train de devenir folle ?

"Oui !"

"Je peux savoir qui tu es ?"

"Je me nomme Yagi Toshinori ! Mais tu dois mieux me connaître sous le nom d'All Might !"

All Might, l'ancien symbole de paix, lui parlait dans sa tête. Là, c'était sûr, elle était bien devenue folle.

"Non, je te rassure ! Tu n'es pas du tout folle, jeune Ruri !"

La voix lui expliqua donc qu'il était un ancien utilisateur de On for all, ce qu'elle savait déjà. Son grand-père lui avait dit qu'il avait donné son alter à Deku. Il lui dit qu'il était en elle comme une sorte de fantôme parce qu'il avait possédé cet alter.

D'ailleurs, elle allait rencontrer ses autres prédécesseurs.

"Tu veux dire que tu es vraiment All Might ?"

Elle avait toujours beaucoup de mal à le croire.

"Oui et, je suis très heureux de pouvoir te parler, jeune Ruri !"

Cela lui paraissait encore plus incroyable. Pourquoi All Might voudrait lui parler alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas ? C'était sans doute parce qu'elle avait hérité de One for all. Il devait sans doute s'ennuyer là où il se trouvait.

"Pourquoi ça ?"

"Parce que tu es la petite filles de mes successeurs ! Je suis malheureusement mort avant que tu sois née mais, j'ai connu ta mère quand elle était petite !"

Sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle avait connu pas mal de héro mais, elle ne lui avait rien dit sur All Might. Elle avait cependant dû oublier de le mentionner.

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui, c'était une petite fille pleine d'énergie ! Tout comme ses parents ! Et je sais que tu es comme ça, toi aussi !"

"Parce que tu es avec moi, maintenant ?"

"Et aussi parce que j'étais avec le jeune Bakugou avant de me retrouver avec toi !"

Ruri fronça les sourcils. S'il était un ancien utilisateur de One for all, il devait avoir été avec son grand-père. Elle ne connaissait personne du nom de Bakugou.

"Bakugou ?"

"Le héro Kacchan ! Ou si tu préfères, ton grand-père !"

C'était donc bien de lui qu'il parlait. Elle se sentait un peu bête. Elle ne connaissait même pas le nom de son grand-père. La plupart du temps, elle se contentait de l'appeler Papy. Sa mère se contentait de l'appeler Papa Kacchan. Elle n'avait donc jamais entendu son nom complet.

"Tu as donc été avec lui pendant toutes ces années ?"

"Oui et, je pourrais te raconter plein d'histoires sur lui ! Et aussi sur ton autre grand-père, le jeune Midoriya !"

"Tu veux dire Papy Deku ?"

"Oui, c'est bien cela !"

Ruri eut un grand sourire. Cela l'intéressait beaucoup. Sa mère ne parlait pas beaucoup de son autre grand-père et, c'était aussi le cas de Papy. Elle pouvait donc en profiter.

All Might lui appris plein de choses sur ses grand-parents. Il lui raconta que la première fois qu'il les avait rencontré, ils avaient été encore très jeunes. Il lui reparla de ce qui l'avait décidé de donner son alter à son grand-père Deku. Elle se souvenait bien de cela. Son grand-père le lui avait déjà raconté.

Elle fut surprise d'apprendre qu'à cette époque ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Elle les avait toujours connus comme étant le wonder duo qui pouvait tout faire du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils étaient imbattables et, il était évident que pour cela, ils devaient s'entendre.

"C'est la vérité ! A l'époque, il y avait pas mal de tension entre eux !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Son prédécesseur lui expliqua tout ce qu'il savait. A l'époque, il y avait pas mal de malentendus entre les deux adolescents. Puis un soir, son grand-père Kacchan avait demandé à Deku de sortir pour se battre avec lui.

"Il a vraiment fait ça ?"

Ruri avait beaucoup de mal à se l'imaginer. Son grand-père lui avait dit que ce n'était pas bien de se battre avec les autres. Que c'était les vilains qui faisaient cela. Il lui avait dit qu'elle ne devait le faire que quand elle était attaquée. Il avait bien insisté sur cela.

"Eh oui ! Il était loin d'être parfait ! Mais, il a appris de ses erreurs ! C'est pour cela qu'il est devenu l'un des meilleurs héros qui existent ! Il a beaucoup changé depuis notre première rencontre !"

Pour cela, Ruri voulait bien le croire. L'adolescent qu'All Might lui décrivait était très différent de son grand-père. Il était vrai qu'il avait toujours eu un sale caractère mais, il n'était pas du genre à hurler sur tout le monde. Il devait donc bien avoir beaucoup changé depuis qu'il était un héro.

"Je suis vraiment fier de lui !" ajouta la voix d'All Might.

"Moi aussi ! Je suis fière de Papy !"

"Je n'en doute pas, jeune Ruri !"

Quelques temps plus tard, son professeur principal parla du formulaire qu'ils avaient dû remplir.

"Bien ! A ce que j'ai vu, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui veut entrer à Yuei !"

Il y eu plusieurs murmures dans la salle de classe. Ruri resta calme. Elle était donc la seule à avoir choisi cette école. Cela ne l'étonnait pas tant que cela. Elle était la seule de sa classe à être assez douée pour y entrer. Elle était la meilleure dans toutes les matière, y compris en sport. Cela ne changeait pas l'avis de ses camarades sur elle. Ils pensaient tous qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rien faire.

Elle allait leur montrer qui elle était vraiment.

"Mademoiselle Tamiya !" reprit le professeur une fois que la classe se fut calmée. "J'aimerais savoir, est-ce que c'est une blague de votre part ?"

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle mais, Ruri n'y fit pas attention. Elle se doutait bien de ce qu'ils devaient tous penser. Elle en avait entendu beaucoup de leur part. Elle avait cependant appris à ignorer leurs commentaires.

"Pas du tout !" répondit-elle en toisant son professeur des yeux. "J'ai bien l'intention d'entrer à Yuei !"

Il y eut plusieurs éclats de rire dans la salle. Tous les autres élèves avaient l'air de trouver ce qu'elle venait de dire très drôle.

"Non mais, elle s'y croit trop, celle-là !"

"Elle pense sérieusement qu'elle a une chance d'entrer dans cette école ?"

"Elle a dû confondre Yuei avec une école de sans alter !"

Cela continua comme cela pendant plusieurs minutes. Ruri pouvait sentir son sang bouillir. Elle allait leur montrer si elle n'était qu'une idiote qui s'y croyait trop.

"Ignore les, jeune Ruri !" intervint la voix d'All Might. "Tu ne dois pas répondre à la provocation !"

Elle savait déjà cela. Elle se souvenait encore de ce que son grand-père lui avait dit quand elle avait été en maternelle. Elle n'en était pas moins contente d'avoir son soutien. Cela la rassurait de l'avoir avec elle dans ce genre de moments.

Ruri continua de regarder droit devant elle, la tête haute. Elle posa ses mains sur la table qui s'écroula tout d'un coup. Cela fut suffisant pour faire taire tout le monde.

"Bravo, Ruri-chan !" fit une nouvelle voix dans sa tête. "Tu as bien réagi quand tu étais en classe ! Si cela avait été Kacchan, je suis sûr qu'il aurait explosé tout le monde ! Bon tu aurais pu éviter de détruire ta table mais, je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute ! Tu ne contrôle pas encore bien One for all, après tout et..."

La jeune fille avait fait un bond tellement haut qu'elle avait cru toucher le plafond. Malgré cela, ce ne fut pas suffisant pour faire taire la voix qui s'était lancé dans un long monologue.

"Hé !" fit-elle pour attirer son attention.

La voix continua de parler. Ruri dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour qu'il l'entendit.

"Oh ! Je suis désolé, Ruri-chan ! J'ai souvent tendance à faire cela quand je réfléchi !"

Cette fois-ci, elle pensait savoir ce que c'était. Elle n'était pas devenu folle.

"Est-ce que toi aussi tu es un ancien utilisateur de One for all, toi aussi ?"

"Oui !" fut la réponse joyeuse de son prédécesseur. "Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'avais hâte de pouvoir te parler, Ruri-chan !"

C'était ce que semblait vouloir dire tous ses prédécesseurs.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda elle, un peu curieuse.

De ce qu'elle savait, elle était la onzième personne à avoir One for all. Elle ne savait donc pas à qui elle s'adressait.

"Parce que tu es ma petite fille !"

Les yeux de Ruri s'écarquillèrent. Elle avait pensé qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui parler. All Might lui avait dit que les autres anciens étaient aussi avec elle mais, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle pourrait lui parler.

"Attends, tu veux dire que..."

"Oui, je suis ton autre grand-père !"

"Tu es Papy Deku ? Euh... Je peux t'appeler comme ça ?"

"Bien sûr que tu peux, Ruri-chan !"

"Papy Deku, je suis tellement contente de pouvoir te parler !"

"Moi aussi, Ruri-chan ! J'ai tellement de choses à te dire !"

"Moi aussi, Papy Deku !"

"Je préfère commencer en premier !"

"Très bien !"

"Je tenais à te faire toutes mes excuses ?"

"Pourquoi ?"

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait s'excuser. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il se sentait coupable d'être mort avant sa naissance. Dans ce cas-là, ce n'était pas à elle qui devrait parler mais, plutôt à sa mère.

"Parce que c'est de ma faute si tu es née sans alter !"

Ruri fronça les sourcils, elle ne voyait pas ce que son grand-père avait à voir avec cela.

"Je ne vois pas comment !"

"Parce que moi aussi, je suis né sans alter ! Et comme tu es ma petite fille, tu avais plus de chances de ne pas en avoir !"

"Oh !"

Il était vrai que son autre grand-père lui avait dit que Deku n'avait pas d'alter. Malgré cela, elle n'avait pas pensé que cela pouvait être de sa faute. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait choisi de naître sans alter.

"C'est donc de ma faute si tu as autant souffert !"

"Je suis pas d'accord, Papy Deku !"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Tu voulais que je naisse sans alter ?"

"Non !"

"Est-ce que tu aurais pu y changer quelque chose ?"

"Non !"

"Alors c'est pas de ta faute !"

De toute façon, cela n'avait plus d'importance pour elle. Il était vrai qu'elle avait subi les moqueries de ses camarades mais, elle avait appris à n'en avoir rien à faire.

"Puis j'ai One for all, maintenant !"

"C'est vrai tu as One for all, maintenant ! Mais tu sais que c'est un alter dur à contrôler ?"

"Oui, Papy me l'a dit ! Il m'aide à m'entraîner !"

"Ah oui ! Tu t'entraînes avec Kacchan ! Tout se passe bien avec lui ?"

"Oui, très bien ! Il m'a dit que j'avais toutes mes chances d'entrer à Yuei !"

"Ah oui ! Tu veux rentrer à Yuei, toi aussi ! Ça me rappelle tellement de choses ! Tu sais que Kacchan et moi on a été à Yuei, aussi ?"

"Oui, il m'en a parlé !"

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle avait choisi cette école. Elle voulait allait dans la même que ses grand-parents.

Depuis qu'elle avait détruit sa table, plus personne ne venait l'embêter. Le bruit courait que même si elle n'avait pas d'alter, elle avait toujours une force surhumaine et, personne ne voulait l'énerver.

Ruri était fière d'elle. Plus personne ne viendrait la chercher et, elle leur montrerait qu'elle pouvait entrer à Yuei. Personne ne voulait lui parler mais, ce n'était pas grave. Elle avait l'habitude d'être seule.

En fait, elle n'était plus vraiment seule. Elle avait désormais All Might et son grand-père Deku qui étaient avec elle. Est-ce que beaucoup de personnes pouvaient dire cela ? Elle avait l'ancien symbole de paix avec elle et qui la soutenait. Elle avait aussi son grand-père Deku. Elle n'avait besoin de personne d'autre quand elle était à l'école.

Si ses camarades ne pouvaient pas l'accepter comme elle était, elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux. C'était leur problème. Elle trouverait bien de vrais amis un jour.

Son grand-père Deku lui racontait plein d'histoires de quand il était plus jeune et, aussi sur son autre grand-père. Ruri apprit beaucoup choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu s'imaginer.

D'après Deku, Kacchan avait été une vraie terreur quand il avait été plus jeune. C'était toujours aussi difficile pour elle de se l'imaginer. C'était lui qui lui avait appris à ne pas se battre contre les autres enfants.

"Kacchan a beaucoup changé et mûri en grandissant ! Il est devenu un véritable héro !" lui expliqua son grand-père Deku.

"C'est vrai ! Il est resté le meilleur héro même après ton départ !"

"Bien sûr, c'est Kacchan !"

Une autre chose qu'elle avait compris. Son grand-père Deku adorait vraiment son autre grand-père.

Les entraînements n'étaient pas faciles mais, elle tenait toujours bon. Elle avait aussi All Might et Deku pour la soutenir. Depuis qu'ils lui parlaient, elle recevait beaucoup de conseils de leur part. Elle essayait de les écouter du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

"C'était très bien Ruri-chan ! Tu t'améliores !"

"Dis à Kacchan que lui aussi était très bien !"

C'était une autre chose à laquelle, elle avait dû s'habituer pendant les entraînements. Son grand-père Deku faisait beaucoup de commentaires sur son autre grand-père. Il passait son temps à dire à quel point il était fantastique et, qu'il faisait un très bon professeur.

Parfois, il partait dans un long monologue et, elle avait du mal à se concentrer à cause de lui. Elle devait donc l'appeler à plusieurs reprises pour lui demander de se taire un peu.

Mis à part cela, elle était contente de l'avoir avec elle.

"Merci Papy ! Toi aussi tu as fais du bon boulot !"

"Oh ! Merci beaucoup Ruri-chan !"

Il fallut un peu de temps à son grand-père pour comprendre que tous les compliments qu'elle lui faisait, venait de Deku.

Le jour de l'examen d'entrée de Yuei arriva. Sa mère et son grand-père avait tenu à l'accompagner.

"Bon courage, ma chérie !"

"Vas-y et explose tout !"

"D'accord, je vais tout exploser !"

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'école d'un pas confiant. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle avait beaucoup travaillé pour entrer dans cette école. Elle n'avait pas fait que de s'entraîner avec son grand-père. Elle avait aussi beaucoup étudié pour pouvoir passer l'écrit. Elle avait toujours eu de bonnes notes mais, ce n'était pas une raison pour négliger ce côté.

Avant de passer l'examen, elle put discuter avec quelques autres adolescents de son âge. C'était la première fois depuis des années que des personnes de son âge lui parlaient de façon amicale. Cela lui fit très plaisir. Elle avait peut-être une chance de se faire des amis en entrant à Yuei.

L'attente des résultats lui parut long. Très long. Beaucoup plus long que ce qu'elle n'aurait pensé. Ruri pensait avoir réussi l'examen, aussi bien la partie écrite que celle qui était physique. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un doute.

Il y en avait un autre qui avait l'air de douter des résultats. Son grand-père Deku avait l'air d'être encore plus nerveux qu'elle, si c'était possible. A croire que c'était lui qui avait dû passer l'examen à sa place.

All Might de son côté lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Qu'elle avait tout fait comme il le fallait et, qu'elle devrait être acceptée. Après tout, elle avait répondu à toutes les questions sans leur demander de l'aide.

Cela ne lui serait même pas venue à l'esprit de leur demander de l'aide. Elle s'était toujours bien débrouillée pour les études et, elle n'était pas une tricheuse.

Aussi, il pensait qu'elle avait fait un bon score à l'épreuve physique. Elle savait tout cela mais, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être nerveuse.

Sa lettre contenant la réponse de Yuei finit par arriver. Elle appela son grand-père pour qu'il vint la voir. Elle voulait l'ouvrir devant lui. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé, elle ne perdit pas de temps pour ouvrir sa lettre.

Un hologramme apparut et, elle put voir une femme, sans doute une professeur. La femme lui annonça qu'elle avait réussi l'épreuve écrite. Puis, elle lui annonça son score à l'épreuve physique.

"Félicitations Tamiya Ruri ! Vous êtes reçue à Yuei ! J'espère vous revoir très bientôt !"

A la fin de la lettre, elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que son grand-père lui donna une grande tape dans l'épaule.

"Bravo Ruri-chan ! J'étais sûr que tu allais réussir !"

"Félicitations, jeune Ruri !"

"Oui ! Bravo, Ruri-chan !" dit son grand-père Deku dont la voix paraissait soulagé.

Ruri soupira. Elle aussi se sentait mieux après avoir entendu les résultats. Elle avait été reçue. Elle allait pouvoir devenir une héroïne comme elle l'avait toujours rêvé.

Elle allait pouvoir montrer à tout le monde de quoi elle était capable.

Elle se leva tôt le jour de son entrée à Yuei. Il n'était pas question pour elle d'arriver en retard le premier jour. Une fois devant les portes de l'école, elle serra les poings et sourit.

C'était le jour où commençait sa nouvelle vie d'héroïne.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
